


Selfish

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [26]
Category: Iron Man (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Husbands, M/M, RhFe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Tony has never felt this horrible.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> After returning home from his kidnapping, Tony has found himself unable to cope.
> 
> Gifted to AnaGP, for being one of the most wonderful, and loving people I have ever known. I love you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Tony doesn't know why he can't seem to speak. He doesn't fully understand what it is that's been eating away at him this whole time. All he knows is that it's become too _hard_ to speak.

Hard enough that he can't even speak to _Rhodey_.

 

Rhodey thinks he's selfish for checking on Tony, for urging him to talk to him even in his current condition. Rhodey thinks he's selfish for "asking too much of Tony", for "rushing him". Even though he's doing it because he cares, because he worries, he still thinks it's selfish.

 

Tony doesn't find it selfish, though, and to anyone who had ever told Rhodes otherwise, he hoped they would get a good punch to the face that same day. Though knowing Rhodes, he'd probably grow sadder knowing someone had gotten hurt. So instead, Tony hopes for their favorite show to one day get cancelled after a cliffhanger season finale.

That'll show them.

Because Tony doesn't think it's selfish. Tony would never, in a million years, find that kind of gesture to be selfish. He knows what it's like to depend on someone, because _he_ depended on Rhodey, and had the opportunity revealed itself, Tony knew he would've done the exact, same thing. And, that if anything,

Tony thought _he_ was the one being selfish.

Even if it was all because of the strange emptiness inside him.  
Even if it was beyond his control, _Tony_ felt selfish.

He felt selfish for making Rhodes feel abandoned, despite all the things he'd done for him throughout their lives.

Rhodey was worth more, Tony knew. He was worth more than anything he owned.

Rhodey and his love were _priceless_.

 

Perhaps the emptiness would go on for a few more days, he thinks. Maybe weeks--

though Tony dreaded the latter, and he was certain Rhodes did as well.--

But in that moment, Tony's focus suddenly shifted to a small bit of happiness that had begun to spread throughout his thoughts, a result of the feeling of Rhodes' loving hands caressing his cheek, and the warm lips that were placing gentle kisses onto his temples.

There was no talking, Tony noted. But then it occurred to him that love didn't _need_ to be expressed through words.

Those thoughts of happiness felt warm.

And suddenly Tony didn't feel so empty anymore.


End file.
